1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include guidance device, a guidance method, and a guidance program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device has been proposed for a hybrid vehicle using a motor and an engine as a drive source, in which areas that correspond to distribution ratios of a braking force of the motor and a braking force of a hydraulic brake are displayed during deceleration of the vehicle (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-314100, paragraph 0033, for example). A running control system has also been proposed for a hybrid vehicle that indicates a level of regeneration energy recovered in a currently performed brake operation (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-186045, paragraph 0046, for example).